


a little taste

by hues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hues/pseuds/hues
Summary: you didn't expect much when you signed up to a dating app for fun, but here you are on your hands and knees, on the cold concrete floor of your garage, getting a little taste of what it's like to be a dominate man's submissive little girl.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	a little taste

**Author's Note:**

> we know kuroo is really just a silly, dorky guy in canon and would never want to treat anyone like poop. but my mind runs wild thinking about him in this situation that recently happened to me. so here's a late night drabble that i might turn into something more proper in the future.

when you made an account on a dating app to test your self confidence, you didn't think four days later you'd be on your knees, sucking the cock of one of the most gorgeous men you've ever seen.

you thought maybe you'd find someone to flirt with and send some dirty texts to with no intention of ever actually meeting. you weren't all that experienced, but you were curious, and you made sure to state in your profile that you were looking for something casual, someone to help you explore your desires.

when you came across the profile of this irresistible looking man with tanned skin, a head full of wild black hair, and tattoos painted over his toned arms, you had to make a move. 

"hey :)" is all you said in your first message, little flutters of nerves creating goosebumps along your skin. how bold of you to message first. 

you saw he was online, so you stayed on the message screen. three little dots popped up, showing he was typing his response.

"hey cutie," he said. your heart skipped a beat. "what are you here for?"

you paused, contemplating whether you wanted to play cute or be straight forward. "hmm. nothing serious. how about you?"

"something serious, but probably not in the way you're thinking."

things quickly escalated to him telling you that he was a dom looking for his next sub. you knew some things about dom/sub relationships, but never imagined yourself being a part of one (though the more you read about them, the more your curiosity grew).

the messaging continued back and forth for a few days, and you found yourself coaxed into telling him some of your most intimate and private fantasies. with your lack of experience, you weren't sure how much you could tell him without sounding like too much of a prude.

you told him about the dildo you received from a friend, and showed him a picture of you playing with it. you prayed that photo would never reach the eyes of anyone you knew.

it was wednesday evening, and all that was on your mind as you touched yourself in your bed was his name - kuroo, kuroo, kuroo. he mentioned that he had conditions for his subs, and one of those conditions was to be called daddy whenever they were in his presence. 

"what are your other conditions?" you asked, itching to know.

"you'll learn them over time ;)" is all he said.

on thursday afternoon kuroo sent you a photo message that caught you completely off guard. "i'm in your area for work. want a little taste of what it's like to be my sub?" the picture that accompanied the message made your cheek burn red. that gorgeously colored tattoo on his bicep and forearm lead your eyes down to his large hand that gripped his very large and _very_ hard cock.

he sent another picture right after that, this time of just his face, leaning against the palm of his other hand. a smug smile graced those thin lips that you had been imagining on your skin for the past few days.

damn this man for making you this hungry. of course you wanted a taste.

so here you were, sucking him off on the cold floor of your empty garage.

“look at me,” he says, and you lift your eyes up to meet his amber irises. he grabs a handful of your hair and yanks you off his dick. your mouth is still open, and he bends down to spit right down your throat. a little bit of his spit and juices from his cock sticks to your lips and he smears everything across your chin and your cheeks with his fingers.

“get back to work,” he demands, and you hurriedly take him back into your mouth. your hands come up to hold onto his thighs as you work. you’re sucking him back to the tip of the swollen head, and you go to wrap one of your hands around the base.

he slaps your hand away, then tugs at your hair again. “did i say you could touch it?”

you look at him with pouting eyes, pulling him out to mumble a quick “sorry daddy” before taking him back in, hands resuming their grip on his thighs. 

he sighs, and you have only a few seconds before he takes over and starts fucking your throat, holding your head still in his grasp. "another condition - my slut can only do what i say, and nothing else."

you feel your throat contract around him, and he groans at the feeling “fuck yeah,” he whispers, thrusting his hips into your face, rubbing the wiry hairs under his navel up against your nose.

your eyes water and you're pressing your knees into the floor to keep yourself from sliding back as he forces himself deeper into your throat.

he doesn’t relent as your fingers grip his thighs, digging into his flesh.

suddenly his hands leave your head, and he pulls out.

you whine at the feeling of being empty, your throat closing around nothing.

“where’s your dildo?”

“it’s upstairs,” you whimper, rubbing your own saliva from your chin. 

he slaps his cock against your cheek. “go get it, slut.”

and you rise to your feet, shaky legs carrying you up the stairs to snatch the toy and bring it downstairs.

he’s standing behind one of the lawn chairs he found and unfolded while you were upstairs, stroking his cock slowly.

“sit down and fuck yourself.”

you’re a little take aback by the demand, unsure how you feel about pleasuring yourself in front of him. convincing yourself he’ll enjoy the show, you sit in the chair facing away from him, your legs spread open. it's not like he hasn't seen you do this in the raunchy videos you've sent him before.

you rub the toy along your slit, feeling a shiver run down your naked body in the cool air.

you push it in ever so slightly. “that’s it,” he says, and his hand comes up to pet your hair. you’re all too conscious of his looming presence behind you, looking down at the toy going in and out of your tiny, sensitive hole.

you squirm, and a moan escapes you. 

as your lips part, he takes that as a chance to rub his leaking cock head right onto your tongue. “suck,” he says. and you tilt your head back, hanging it over the chair to take him into your mouth. the effort takes your attention away from the toy, and he yanks your hair back. “i didn’t say you could stop fucking yourself, you dumb slut.”

“sorry daddy,” you start again, taking him into his mouth, working the toy into your cunt.

“good girl.” he’s back to petting your head, and you don't think you'll ever get over such simple praise. 

your body writhes in the chair.

you’re desperate to pleasure him while getting yourself off, but you know your sole purpose at this moment is to tend to his needs.

you hear a low growl, and cum suddenly spurts into your mouth, onto your face. it splashes onto your eyelashes, and you shut your eyes, continuing to suck him off through his orgasm. “fuck, get up,” he says, out of breath. you're startled at the sudden demand, but comply, bringing the toy with you.

he grabs the back of your head and walks you forward towards the wall. "spread," he says, taking the toy from you to smack it against your ass. you're whimpering, sticking your backside out, giving him a beautiful view of your deliciously curved spine. 

after giving you a few hard slaps with the flat of his palm, he pushes the dildo back inside you, thrusting it fast against your sweet spot over and over again. your hands fly up to hold you against the wall, voice coming out in cries that match the rhythm of his thrusts. he grabs the back of your neck and grips it tight, sinking his teeth into the skin of your shoulder. "good girl," he says again. "cum now. daddy has to get back to work."

the hand on your neck moves to your clit, rubbing tight circles as he watches you shake and moan. you cum hard and messy, squirting onto the concrete floor. "god damn," he says with a laugh, leaving the dildo inside you, but slowing his thrusts. you're twitching against the wall, trying to regulate your breathing to get some air. 

he pulls the toy out of you and throws it onto the chair, throwing you a smirk that tells you he knows he did well.

he tucks his cock back into his boxers, and grabs his pants off the floor. 

you turn around now, leaning your back against the wall. "you're not gonna fuck me?"

"i did."

"but..." you avert your gaze away from his face. he comes up to you, taking your chin with his slender, calloused fingers. 

"this was only a taste," he kisses your lips, slow and languid, then pulls away. "think about what you're getting yourself into first, then tell me if you really want it."

he zips up his jeans, fixing his shirt. as you plop into the lawn chair, he opens the garage and steps out, getting into his truck.

you realize then that his cum is still on your face and swipe your tongue over your lips, getting a taste of the sticky, bitter fluid. if that was just a taste, then you want the whole meal.


End file.
